The Rotten Duo
by Pewdepew
Summary: Returning from a one year school experience in Kyoto while living alone, Hikigaya returns to Sobu high. But with a car accident and a few weeks of recovery, Hikigaya has to try to get used to the new school and catch up with the piled up studies. Good thing a childhood friend is always happy to help in adjusting to the new school life.


Food tastes better when you don't work for it and it also tastes better when you cook it with love and care.

Source: me.

My two younger sisters knew this better than anyone in the world because I had always cooked for them when our parents were tired from work. But in the last three months I wasn't able to cook for them, I was admitted in a hospital because when I went to school early on the first day I tried to save a puppy from being run over by a car.

I saved it but I was hit by the car in the process, earning a fracture in my left leg. But that was the least of my concerns for the moment.

Who would cook for my two super cute little sisters? That was what was going in my head at that time. I mean, my parents could but they mostly arrived early in the morning so I couldn't exactly count on them to prepare breakfast every day. When I was rushed to the hospital for the accident, my family was really worried about me, especially my two sisters. When they saw me the first time after I was treated they rushed to me and cried their eyes out, I gave them a hug and gently patted their heads to calm them down. Komachi, the older one, cried on my shoulder until she calmed down and sat beside me while Rumi was crying on my lap and wouldn't want to go home.

Their concern made me feel so happy, but your older sibling was more worried about you two. Who would cook for my two cutest little sisters in the world? They were still growing, if they attempted to cook for themselves they might get burnt and cut.

I don't want that! I don't want you two to have those, so I looked at my parents and gave them a concerned look. They saw through my gaze and assured me that they would take care of it, cooking breakfast for Komachi and Rumi. I sighed in relief knowing my parents' promise.

"..."

After remembering the scene from the hospital as I cleaned up our kitchen, I placed the food I cooked on the table and called out to my two younger sisters.

"Komachi, Rumi! Breakfast is ready! Let's eat and go to school together okay."

"Coming~ I'm just helping Rumi out with her hair."

"Please wait, Komachi-nee is almost done."

I glanced at the clock, we still had about 45 minutes before school started and we lived close by so we could just walk there in ten minutes. I did all the preparations on the table, got us some plates and some cups to use later, after a moment both girls came down. I saw that Komachi had helped her with her new hairstyle: pigtails. Rumi looked super cute with that so much that I just wanted to eat her up right then and there (and I meant that in a completely non-incestuous manner). I stared at her for a moment, not noticing Komachi had snuck up behind me.

"Rumi is so cute, right? I wish she didn't have to be so shy around people."

"It's alright, Komachi. She will open up more, just don't expect her to change overnight."

I went to her side as she was really anxious for some reason, I gently patted her head and when she seemed to calm down I asked her.

"What's the matter Rumi? Why are you so nervous this early in the morning?"

"Well, I was afraid that my new hairstyle wouldn't look good on me. I was also worried that if you went to school earlier you would be in an accident again, a-and I don't want that..." She said with downcast eyes.

In the middle of ogling the super cute Rumi before me, I immediately snapped out of my delusion to try and cheer her up. While her eyes where avoiding mine and were glued to the floor, I couldn't help but smile gently and hug her as I told her:

"Don't worry Rumi, I won't be in an accident again, I'll be more careful from now on so please smile for me, okay?" After saying that I kissed both her cheeks. She smiled at me and nodded.

"No fair, you always kiss Rumi! I was worried about you too, y'know! Where's my batch?" Komachi pouted, waiting for us near the table.

"Yeah, yeah. Here are your kisses Komachi, but after that let's eat already. I don't want you two to be late for school okay." I answered her as I kissed her on the forehead and on the cheek. They both nodded and smiled as they answered in unison.

"Yeees~"

My two sisters sure were cute! I wish they would remain like this and never grow up. After our little sibling moment we finally ate our breakfast quietly, I saw their faces filled with glee towards my cooking. It truly made me happy to be able to cook for them again after a long time. I see that Komachi still ate a lot, she was always the one eating loads of food but never gets fat. Rumi on the other hand, ate slowly and chewed her food well. She behaved like she was dining in a five star restaurant, unlike the other who just gobbled up her meal in front of her without remorse. Ah, I wish you could act less like that Komachi, but I enjoy the face they'd make when they eat my home cooked meals.

After eating Komachi cleaned the table up while Rumi helped me put the dishes in the dishwasher. Once we were done we locked the door and left for school.

On the way we talked about how my little sisters were when I was still in the hospital for three months. As expected, our parents did not break their promise to me, but they had a hard time doing it these past few months. They took good care of Rumi and Komachi while I was recovering and it seemed that my two little sisters now knew how to cook a little. Next time, I wish they would cook for me, but if Komachi made some sweets then that's another story.

A chill ran down my spine as I remembered when she was five years old, she had made me some homemade chocolate. I was so glad that she did, I was so excited to eat them that I quickly opened it up and ate one. But as soon as it touched my tongue, the taste was so horrible that I almost spat it out! The taste was indescribable and spread throughout my mouth, and to make matters worse I couldn't just spit it out while Komachi was in front of me watching. I prepared for the worst as I slowly chew the chocolate as she watched me with gleeful eyes while mine were teary.

I just couldn't break her heart so I endured and finally swallowed the damned thing after fifteen minutes of torturous chewing. It felt like an eternity had passed, and as I finished it I told Komachi how "good" it was. She jumped with joy, glad that I liked her chocolates as she scampered off to their shared room. Once she was gone I sighed in relief.

I didn't want her to see me like this, and I didn't know eating could tire you like that. I was about to go to my room when Rumi came out and sat near me, handing over her own homemade chocolates as she said to me.

"I know you didn't like what Komachi-nee made for you, it shows on your face."

I chuckled slightly as I patted the place next to me so that Rumi would scoot closer.

"Well, I don't want to hurt Komachi's feelings, so even if it wasn't good I still ate it and said so."

"But if you told her that it wasn't good, she could have known and she could make it better next time."

"But if I did do that she may improve, but she will also be sad. I don't want to see either of you like that, so I did that. No matter what you make, good or bad, I will never say no to your cooking."

Rumi looked at me as she opened hers and she fed me a small piece. Unlike Komachi's, hers was actually very good. It had the right taste and the sweetness was just to my liking. She really knew the stuff I liked. She looked at me as I was eating, I smiled at her and hugged her as she snuggled to me.

Those were definitely good times. Even though they grew up, I was still really protective of them. The slightest scratches or scars, I panic and go overboard in treating them. But what could I do, I really love my little sisters.

While walking to school I remembered that this would be my first day at school ever since I transferred here from Kyoto. I would be a second year high school student now. I wouldn't be lonely though even if I transferred here, I have my little sisters to keep me company and I have a childhood friend that's also my classmate, Ebina Hina. We were friends since we were little, and I only moved to Kyoto because I wanted to try to live by myself.

Don't get me wrong, it was fun living alone. But I really missed my siblings so after one year I quickly moved back here and enrolled at Sobu High. I was so happy to go to school with my little sisters, they went to the middle school right next mine and it was also Sobu's middle school, so we could still meet up to have lunch together!

Nearing our destination I accompanied them near the gate. Before they went in I bid goodbye and kissed them on their cheeks. Komachi got really flustered while Rumi kept her cool and chuckled at her sister's reaction.

"I told you, don't do that when we are in front of so many people!"

"I don't really mind that but please don't tease Komachi-nee too often, okay?"

"Okay Rumi, I won't tease. But I just can't help myself, you know? You two are sooooooooooooooo cute!"

We laughed for a bit, then they went on to their rooms for class. As I still stood by the middle school's gate, I saw everyone that passed us earlier was now staring at me.

Well it wasn't new for them to be fawned over like that because they were adorable, and both of them were beauties of course! I ignored the people looking at me as I made my way across the street and inside my high school, quickly heading to the second floor.

Looking for my room as I walked along the hallway, I was again being stared at by the students here. Well I was a new face so maybe that's why they were eyeing me so much, can't be helped then if that's the reason. After some time I found my classroom and as I was entering I was greeted by my best friend. She tackled me to the ground into a hug, it seemed she had really missed me.

"Hi-chan! I'm so glad to see you!"

"Yes Hina, I'm glad to see you too."

"I'm sorry I couldn't visit you, I was so busy with my stuff, but I promise to make it up to you." After saying that she hugged me tighter and showered me with kisses on the cheeks.

I blushed at her intimacy, nonetheless I also returned her hug. We always called and texted each other when I was in Kyoto but we never met for a whole year, so I really missed her too. Then I remembered that we were still in class and that the students were all now staring at us. I didn't want this sort of attention so I whispered to Hina that I was feeling rather uncomfortable with the situation. She noticed their gazes piercing her back so she got off and stood up, taking me to her seat.

After that embarrassing incident earlier, I discovered that I was seated to right next to Hina! We talked about a lot of stuff, she told me about her group of peers and how she was busy with her "hobby". I sighed in relief knowing that Hina made some friends, because if she talked about her peculiar "hobby" people sometimes avoided her. I didn't mind her passion for the thing but knowing Hina she may have gone a little overboard whenever she'd explain that.

We talked for a while before a beautiful lady entered the class. She had long black hair and looked so mature for her age. I think she might only be in her mid-20s, but I couldn't really tell. The class started as she checked attendance one by one, calling out our names. Each student yelled "present" as they were called, but when it came to me she stopped after I responded.

"Hikigaya-kun?"

"Present Sensei!"

"Good to see you are well, Hikigaya-kun. But before we proceed may I ask you to come to the front and introduce yourself? All the students here have done that so please do."

I nodded went beside her, the guys were staring at me again but I just ignored them for now. As I faced the class I saw Hina giving me a big smile and a thumbs up. I smiled at her to express my thanks, taking a deep breath before introducing myself to the class.

"I am Hikigaya Hiyori, it is nice to meet you all." I slightly bowed myself, then I heard my friend Hina shouting from her seat.

"KYAAA~ HI-CHAN, YOU ARE SO CUTE WHEN YOU ARE EMBARRASED! AND YOU LOOK SO PRETTY WITH YOUR LONG HAIR LIKE THAT!"

"Hina! Cut it out. you're making me more embarrassed!"

The class chuckled at Hina's antics, then the teacher introduced herself to me.

"I am Hiratsuka Shizuka, you may now return to your seat Hikigaya-kun."

But before I could, Hiratsuka-sensei stopped me as she noticed that the class was staring at me. She coughed and whispered something to me.

"Hikigaya-kun, you are really pretty. Did you notice that the class is staring at you for a while now?"

"Yes sensei, I have noticed, and it kind of bothers me."

"Why is that?"

"Well, for starters I don't like too much attention, and I am not that good at dealing with people."

"Well, you better get used to it, and could you come to the teachers' lounge later during lunch? I have to talk to you about something."

"Okay, sensei. I will."

I went back to my seat to see Hina grinning at me as I sat down next to her. Shizuka sensei discussed something to the class for half of the period and after that she said that the rest of it is free time, she left the room but before she went out the door she told the class to be not so noisy. After she left Hina and I started to talk to each other.

"Told you, Hi-chan. The class will ogle you the moment you introduced yourself."

"Hina, you know I don't like it when I'm the center of attention." I pouted.

"Yes, I know that. That's why I like it when you are all embarrassed like that hehehe." She grinned.

"But Hi-chan, for a loner you sure have improved on social interaction. Back in middle school, all you had was me."

"Well, when I was in Kyoto living alone, you weren't there to help me in class like in middle school, so I had to adapt and talk to people."

"Makes sense, but you still don't like it when people are watching you right? You were really anti-social in the past, you hardly spoke to anyone but me."

"You know the reason why I don't trust people." I answered her while giving a serious look. Hina was taken aback a bit that I answered like that, then she sighed.

"Hi-chan, that's all in the past. And I already got over it so please can you forget about it too? And can you also stop looking at me like that, I don't like it when you have that dead fish eyes look..."

That's right. Hina never liked it when I looked at her that way. I quickly calm myself down.

"I tried to forget Hina, but when I was in Kyoto it also happened to me..."

Hina looked at me with shock and concern, then her face became pained and sad. She stood up and went to me, patting my head for comfort.

"I'm sorry Hi-chan. I didn't know that, you never mentioned it to me..."

I could see she was clearly starting to grow depressed. But it's my first day here and we were both becoming gloomy, I had to fix this quickly. I tugged her left sleeve and smiled at her.

"Hina, I just came to this school, let's not ruin it by talking about these stuff. And could you help me later?"

Noticing what I was trying to do, she nodded and asked.

"Okay Hi-chan, I'll help you. What do you need?"

"Hiratsuka-sensei told me that I needed to meet her during lunch at the teachers' lounge, could you tell me where it is?"

"Mmm I have a better idea, Hi-chan. I'll come with you, and after that I'll guide you through the whole school."

"Thanks Hina." I pulled her into a tight embrace.

I really wanted to change the topic earlier, not wanting Hina to remember that. I also didn't want her to know that I mostly don't trust people anymore. As we were having our moment, some boys approached us.

"Hiyori-chan are you single?"

I had been asked that question so many times, but I really didn't feel like answering it now. I glanced at Hina, she saw and understood what I wanted to say. I could say that yes, I was single, but after that some of them will confess to me later. I would just have to say no to them at that point. I was about to answer when Hina hugged me and pointed at the boys.

"No, she is not single because..." She kissed my forehead gently. "We are dating! So go away boys, she's mine!" She stuck her tongue out at the lovelorn males.

Their shoulders dropped as they went away. When Hina let go of me, my face was blushing madly because of what she did.

"Hina, why the hell did you do that?! Now they'll think that we're in a relationship!" I whispered, trying not to let anyone else hear me. She chuckled at me then she sat down.

"Well, at least now you don't have to worry about the boys confessing to you anymore."

"Yes, I do, but that's not the point! I could have just said yes but I don't want a relationship right now. So why did you do that?"

"Because you looked at me like you didn't want to answer the question, So I compromised, thinking if I did that the boys would back off."

"You know Hina, you could have just said what I was going to say right?"

"...Oh. Oops! Sorry Hi-chan, hehe."

We both laughed at our situation as we prepared to move to our next class. But before we could leave someone else approached us. She was about as tall us Hina and was rather cute with that bun hairstyle of hers. She had bright pink hair and her bust was bigger than my friend. She looked at Hina first, then at me.

"Hina-chan, can you introduce me to your friend?"

"Hi-chan, this is Yuigahama Yui, one of my friends here."

"Yahallo, I'm Yuigahama Yui, but you can just call me Yui."

"Hello there Yuigahama-san, I'm Hikigaya Hiyori, you can call me by my first name."

"But we just met... Hmm, then can I call you Hikki instead?"

I just looked at her in disbelief while thinking. Hikki? We just met and she already gave me a nickname? Well, she is Hina's friend so maybe I could trust her.

Yuigahama Yui? Wait, that name sounded familiar... Where have I heard that name before?

I was deep in thought when I was brought back to reality by Hina tapping me on the shoulder.

"Hi-chan, you okay? You were looking at Yui intensely that you had that look again." Yuigahama-san appeared to be slightly uncomfortable because of how I stared at her earlier.

"Sorry about that Yuigahama-san. I was just thinking of something, but it's fine by me if you call me like that." I smiled to ease the tension. She smiled back and hugged me, my face buried in her large bust turning me into a blushing mess.

"Thank you, Hikki! So, should we go to our next class?"

I nodded and looked over to my best friend, she was doing her best to stop laughing. She knew I didn't really like it when people do stuff that invaded personal space like that to me, but she was Hina's friend so I let her be an exception.

"Yuigahama-san, I know we just met and all, but could I request for a favor?" I asked as we were on our way.

"Sure Hikki, but what do you want me to do?"

"Well, earlier when the boys asked if I was single Hina said that we were in a relationship. Could you clear that up with them that it was just a joke? I am single, but I'm not accepting confessions at the moment."

"Alright Hikki, I can do that. But why won't you accept any confession, if you don't mind?"

"I'm just not ready, that's all. And I would like to clear the misunderstandings caused by my friend here."

"Aww Hi-chan you're so cruel, you know? Why are you hiding our real relationship?" She took my left hand and held it in hers. I slightly turned into a shade of pink as she teased me, meanwhile Yuigahama-san chuckled at us.

"Okay Hikki, now I see why you want to clear things up. But I can see that you get along well with Hina-chan."

"Well, we are childhood friends, so I get along with her just fine. It's just she sometimes do unnecessary stuff like that. I can handle her teasing but when she does it in front of many people I just get really embarrassed." I looked at Hina as she was chuckling from what she had showed earlier to Yuigahama-san.

When lunch came she showed me the way to the teachers' lounge. As she waited for me at the entrance, Hiratsuka-sensei called me over just to tell me I needed to study hard to catch up with the class. She also asked me that if I want to join a club, I told her that as of now I had no interest. After that she told me if I ever changed my mind to just come to her and ask, she would recommend some to me.

I went out of the room to meet Hina and as promised, she showed me around school. She toured me around campus for a while after we both ate. As expected of Sobu, the school was rather big and thanks to Hina I could now navigate most of the area without getting lost.

The day went by quickly and before I knew it, it was over already. Hina went to her group of friends and told them something. I heard her thanking Yuigahama-san for something, it seems that the boys believed what Hina had told them earlier. But thanks to her it was cleared out, though the gloomy mood of the boys didn't change. As I prepared my stuff to go home, Hina approached me.

"Hi-chan I wanna go home with you today." She said smiling.

"Okay Hina you can, but are your friends okay with it?"

"Yes, I also told them that I wanted to catch up with you."

I looked over to her group of friends, it had four boys and three girls including Hina. One of the girls had beautiful blonde hair and she gave the impression that she had an attitude. I already met Yuigahama-san, so there were five more people in her group that I haven't met yet.

I nodded to her and we both went out the room, while walking down the hallway I texted Rumi and Komachi that Hina would come along with us. They replied back that we should wait for them at the school's gate, after replying a yes we proceeded to the designated waiting place.

We didn't wait too long since after a few minutes I already saw Komachi and Rumi coming out of the school. Together, we all walked home, and once we returned Rumi and Komachi quickly dressed up and told me to relax.

They were the ones that were going to cook for me today, they said they also wanted me to catch up with Hina. I agreed to them and hugged them both tightly for giving me this chance. As I was about to call Hina to my room to chat, she entered the kitchen and went to my little sisters. She gave both of them hugs, making me realize she must want to stay here near the two girls. I didn't see anything wrong with that so I agreed, our conversation being about our first day.

As expected, she told my sisters when I was being stared at by the class and what she said to the boys. Rumi and Komachi laughed at the incident, I looked at Hina and pinched her cheeks for telling them. We talked up until Hina remembered that she had something to do. She checked the time, it was already 7:00pm so she bid goodbye and prepared to leave. I wanted to walk her home seeing it was late, she said it was fine but I was persistent. In the end, I escorted her all the way to her house despite her refusal.

"That was a fun first day, Hina. Thanks for everything and could you introduce me to the rest of your friends tomorrow?"

"No problem, Hi-chan. And you didn't have to come along with me, my house is just a couple of streets away from yours so I should be fine going home even this late."

"I just wanted to come along with you Hina to spend more time. And I'm glad you're my classmate." She smiled and hugged me before she went inside.

Making my way home I thought that it was a good start for me. I had my best friend in the same class, I also made a new yet oddly familiar friend. Although Yuigahama and I had an awkward start what with me looking at her like that, I wanted to make it up to her tomorrow by giving her my home cooked meals.

Okay, I'll do that and I'll make some for Hina too so the three of us could eat lunch together.

I smiled to myself, thinking of how my school life would be from now on, hopefully I could enjoy this new chapter of my life and make some new friends.

AN

 **Yes I made him into her and I changed his name and attitude to be more feminine. I also made Rumi into one of her younger sisters.**

 **She is still very much a siscon and a loner no doubt about it and she still doesn't trust the people around him.**

 **Her cynical side hasn't come out yet I plan to develop something to show that.**

 **This idea was stuck in my head a while back, I couldn't think of the settings for the story until I wrote it down and thought of the things I wanted to do if I made Him into a Her.**

 **As of Now this is not my main story so I will not update this regularly, I will develop Hiyori more and to those who like this you will learn more about her as time goes by.**

 **Thank you to thatguywhowrote for betareading and to Vahn N. Chrome for helping me on the summary here and for pointing out somethings errors that we didn't notice.**

 **I can now focus on my main story so I will upload it here once I'm done with it in about 1 or 2 weeks.**

 **Comments and suggestions in the reviews are appreciated**


End file.
